Rainfall
by Lady Selenity
Summary: (AU) Years have passed and the connection between the Digital world and Real world has yet to happen. A singer comes to Japan and is familiar, does she have anything to do with Hikari, who disappeared years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Digimon, only the plot of this story, which is based on things that happened in my own life and added along with fictional ideas.

**Warning** – There is yaoi, in this story. I do not wish to offend anyone, but it must be there for my tale to continue. I do support gay people. I have a friend who is gay and wish her the best of luck in this world. There are also hints of suicide remarks and crude language used. Please do remember that this is based off real happenings in my own life. Please forgive me if you do not like the topic.****

**------**

**Flashbacks**

_Stressed Words/Thoughts _(usually)

"Speaking"

**------**

****

****

****

**Rainfall**

_Chapter One – Under the Night's Sky_

I sat there staring up at the sky, watching the twinkling stars in the night's sky. I just sat there, trying not to think, not to move, not to do anything besides sitting there. I didn't want to think, because I would think about him, and I didn't want to move, because that would lead my thoughts to him.

I was stronger than this. I wasn't about to allow myself to fall into darkness over one person. I wouldn't die to myself because of him. I would live on and get over him. I would live past them, the couple that would be, not the couple that we had been.

I pushed myself off the ground and looked up at the sky one last time. It was time to move on with my life and forget him. I turned around and walked into the house, where I picked up my bag that lay in my room and put a sealed letter on my bed and left.

I hailed a cab and went to the nearest airport. I strolled in and went to the counter; "I preordered a ticket to New York City under the name of Kanzaki Yumi."

The woman at the desk gave me a warm smile, "Ah, hai. Here it is Kanzaki-san. It's gate 10A. Your flight is on time and should arrive in ten minutes."

I gave her a short nod and took the ticket and walked to terminal. I went through the usual checks and showed them my passport. When everything seemed in order, I boarded my plane. The plane soon took off and I never once looked back.

That's how Yamagi Hikari died and Kanzaki Yumi rose from the ashes of the former woman.

__

_-Five years later-_

"Yumi, please, I need you to do this for me," a blonde man begged the girl before him.

"No," was the flawless English reply, "Andrew, I will _not_ do this concert in Japan, you know my reserves to even going there. I will not go back to that god-damned country!"

"The people there adore you Yumi, it's not their fault of what that boy did to you. If you are truly over him, then you would go with out a question or doubt," the man scowled.

"Then, they can fuckin' get over it. I do not care about publicity like you do Andrew. I just want to live my life. Let me do that. I was always paraded around and ruled. I won't be like that any more," Yumi grounded out. Her blue color contacts covering up her chocolate eyes that flashed dangerously.

"You're scared, aren't you," was the soft reply that broke the woman before him.

"I am," she replied, backing down and hanging her head submissively. "I just don't want to be hurt again. I don't want to see him parading around with here. I just don't want to be looked at like I'm a naïve child. I'm scared that they'll recognize me and make me return to that life, along with seeing him."

"I won't let that happen. We'll do a few concerts there and come back here. Kayla won't let anything happen either. Don't worry," he stated, hugging her.

"Aringato," she whispered in her native tongue, before disentangling herself from her best friend's embrace and leaving to go to her room.

"We leave in an hour," he called over to her as she left.

She opened the door to her room and closed it quickly before sinking to the carpet, crying. Why couldn't she get over him?! Why did her have to follow her wherever she went?

Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, she moved to a drawer in her nightstand and pulled out a picture frame. The last picture she had of her friends and him. They had taken the picture in the park. She remembered the day and through it had been yesterday.

** It was the anniversary of first going to the Digital World. They had all gathered in a park, that summer and where having a picnic. Everyone had been able to make it; even Mimi had been able to make it all the way from America. The girls were all hanging out around the picnic blanket, while the guys were playing around.**

****

****

** "So Hikari, are you having fun being Takeru's boyfriend?" Sora asked the blushing brunette.**

****

****

** "I am, Sor. He's great. I mean, he is so kind and everything, I wonder what I did to deserve him. He's so…perfect," the girl stated, going even redder.**

****

****

** "Remember the shock when we found out Taichi and Yamato, were gay?" Yolei questioned, bringing the heat off Hikari, who shot a grateful smile at her friend.**

****

****

** "I can't figure out who was more shocked, Takeru or Sora. That reminds me, why weren't you shocked, Hikari?" Sora snickered.**

****

****

** "I had known," Hikari replied truthfully. "Yami-nii-chan and Tai-nii-chan had told me one day, when I came home to find them kissing. Which scared me senseless. Our parents took it well, though. They once teased me of trying to make out with Sora."**

****

****

** This caused laughter to erupt from the girls and the guys turned to them. "What's with the laughter?" Taichi called to them as the others waited for a response.**

****

****

** "Just recounting on old memories," Mimi called back, being the first one to recover from her laughter.**

****

****

** "Yeah," Yolei added, "Quite funny ones too."**

****

****

** That sent the group into laughter again, which the boys shrugged off and began to toss a football around.**

"That was before _she _came..." Yumi whispered, lost in her memories.

**The teacher walked in and smiled at the class, "Ohayo class."**

****

****

****

** "Ohayo sensei," was the dutiful reply that the class spoke in unison.**

****

****

****

** "We have a new student. Satome Kali, please enter," the teacher informed Hikari's class.**

****

****

****

** A dirty blonde girl entered the class room and smiled. Her blue eyes scanned the room and landed on Hikari, "Konichiwa. I am Satome Kali, but please call me Rini."**

****

****

****

** Her eyes moved to Takeru and took a preadtory glent, "It's a pleasure to be here. **

"Then he was late to that date. That hurt, bad."

**She stood there as she waited for Takeru to show up for their date. He was ten minutes late and was starting worry. He was never late. Just as her worry began to peak, he ran around the corner.**

****

****

** "Gomen, 'Ri," he panted out. "I was showing the new girl Rini around town and completely lost track of time. Gomen. It won't happen again!"**

****

****

** Hikari gave him a small smile, "So'k, Ru-chan. Now, have about we have that date you promised me.**

Rolling her eyes, Yumi snorted. Oh, it had happened again, on numerous accounts. He would say the same thing. "It won't happen again." But it had. The seed of doubt had been planted; all it needed was to be cultivated.

**"'Ru-chan, are we on for this weekend? My place at six tonight?" the dirty blonde asked Takeru.**

****

****

** "Sure, Rini. I have nothing else to do this afternoon. I'll be there," he blonde boy smiled as they departed. **

****

****

** Hikari stood around the corner wide eyed. She had called him 'Ru-chan' they had decided that that was her name for him alone, like his was 'Ri-chan'. They had also had a date at six tonight. Was he going to break up with her?**

****

****

** Takeru turned the corner and saw Hikari, "Ri-chan!" His smile turned into a frown at the lost look in her eyes. "Ri? What's wrong?" he asked in the busy hall of their high school.**

****

****

** "Oh, Ru-chan! You surprised me," she masked up her sadness. "I was thinking about a book I read. It's so sad. This guys lead a girl on, who was his girlfriend, while he was dating the new girl at school."**

****

****

** "Interesting book, Ri. Don't read too many sad ones. I don't like to see you sad. You look prettier when you're happy."**

****

****

** "He didn't notice," she thought, "He use to pick up on things when I was faking, now he doesn't even care!"**

> "Yup, that was the beginning of the end."

**Hikari strolled in the park, watching as others pasted. She kept wandering in park until she saw two familiar figures. She was about to call out to them, when the female of the couple kissed the male.**

****

****

** Hikari gasped and turned around, sprinting down the concrete until she reached her family apartment. She ran in the house, taking just a small amount of time to rid herself of her shoes before running into her room. She ignored her mother's worried call, along with Taichi's.**

****

****

** She began to sob into her pillow. The two people who she had seen kissing were Rini and her boyfriend, Takeru.**

"I remember crying my heart out and Taichi banging on the door. I never did tell him why I was crying. 'Our two families are meant to be together.'(1) Like hell they were, Yami-nii-chan," Yumi murmured, as she stood up and moved to her walk-in closet and began to pull out clothes for her journey.

"I wonder what they think of me now. If they even wonder about me that is," she wondered aloud. "Also, what songs should I sing at this concert? Hmm…decisions, decisions"

Her hand stopped over a disk and a smirk crept over her face, "Indeed, this song shall do." Taking it out, she read the hand written sticky note on it. "'Heart Broken and Rode to Recovery' the plot thickens," she chuckled and pulled out her silver cell phone.

"Andrew? It's me. I found the songs I want to sing… No, they are not _all_ heart broken songs… Andrew, please… Ok, then I won't do the show… Good choice, see you on the plane in thirty minutes. I'll show them to see then. Bye."

Yes, the day had gotten better.

- **End Chapter**

****

****

**Authors Note** – Ow, my head hurts, for some reason. I was having a bit of a problem with RotP and I decided to write this. It's a fun fic and won't be updated often, unless I get motivation from others. (A LOT of motivation) In other words, this will probably sit on fanfiction.net for a while unless people want me to continue. Again, this is kind of based on real live events. Can you tell which parts?

By the way, I will try and put the others in the next chapter of Rainfall. Isn't such a better title than RotP? I'm working on that title. I'm thinking of changing it to Shattered Past, Cloudy Future. Whatcha think? It's better than the current title in my opinion. I'll stop rambling now. I think I'll go eat the lunch I missed two hours ago, while I was typing this up. But wait, misery loves company, so I'll sit here and eat vanilla ice cream and edit this story. (which took another hour --;; fanfiction.net hates me) If anyone has figured out the spacing with quickedit and all please drop me a line. I need help on this!

_**READ AND REVIEW!! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R!**_

-Lady Selenity


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own Digimon. I just 'borrow' the characters every once and a while for my own use. The plot, Kayla (both of them), Andrew, the band, Yumi's personality are all owned by me. Also, if I am using some else's plot, please do tell me, and I'll tweak the story a bit. 

_Also, this is now designated as AU-ish b/c of the difference in ending of the second season and how this story will eventually end up. The Digimon partner's will come into play, LATER. So that's where they have hidden. Note that Yamato and Taichi are married and gay, you have been warned. No one else is gay, I believe._

Key

_Thoughts_

**Stressed Words **

_**Flashbacks** _

"Speaking" 

Rainfall 

Chapter 2 - A Different View

Today just wasn't his day.

Takeru shook his head as he walked down the street, ignoring the looks the teenaged to married women were giving him. He didn't care, really, he didn't. Not after what had happened five years ago.

_No, he wouldn't think about that._

He always thought that, but it never really worked. Somehow, someway, his thoughts would go back to **her**.

After the incident, he had gone to college over in Kyoto to get away from the memories, it hadn't worked. In the end, he ended up moving to Tokyo, after college, to do pursue his career as a computer programmer. It wasn't what he had dreamed of as a kid, but it worked and present puzzles. Puzzles kept his mind off her.

Not as much as he liked, though.

Everyone had been amazed that he had become top in his class, and make his way successfully through the world. He currently was working on a new line of programs that would help doctors around the world, with the help of Jou. Koushiro had been quite helpful, also. Though, he worked in the government services with intelligence, and he had found a lovely fiancée.

**She** was suppose to be his fiancée, he was going to ask **her**-

He sighed, yet again. Only **she** could have affected him this way, and **she** still did, even though he wasn't with **her** anymore. There should have been a 'them', until the end of time. It should have never ended.

**_"Us. That's what's wrong..."_**

He wouldn't lose his cool, even after all these years; he wouldn't lose it.

_Where are you now Hikari? Are you happy now? Have you found someone to love you?_

His thoughts plagued him the rest of the day.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

When Yumi stepped on the plane, she knew she was in for it. It wasn't because of the frowns that Andrew and her partner in the music world and best friend wore or the tense air. It was the fact that Kayla, her best friend and singing partner, was glaring down at her AND frowning at Andrew.

"Hello Andrew, Kayla," Yumi began, hoping to skip the lecture.

"Yumi Hotaru Kanzaki, you will explain and you will explain now," Kayla stated as she maneuvered her to a seat, black leather, on the plane.

"Your middle name is Firefly? Er... means Firefly? " Andrew asked, with his eyebrows near his hairline.

"And you call you her agent/manager. We're doomed, I tell you." Kayla dramatically called out.

That began a glaring contest between the two of Yumi's friends. That ended shortly thereafter. Kayla won, as usual; she was, indeed, scarier than Andrew.

Kayla Cambridge was someone that you didn't want to anger. She was a singer and model, also. They often did concerts together and were the best of friends. She had expressive greens eyes and raven hair that reached her back. She stood at 5'7''. She was quick to anger and slow to ask questions. There were many people who believed she should have red hair to match her fiery temper. They had all been put in ICU by the martial artist master, Kayla, because of those comments.

Yumi, though, had dyed her brunette mane blonde and had grown it to her mid back. She had gotten blue contacts and wore those to cover her chocolate eyes and had hit a late growth spurt. At 5' 8'' she was taller than Kayla and took every chance to rub it in. She was no longer the kind girl that she used to be. Kayla had once commented that she had a mythical sense around her.

Yumi had laughed and then later thought about it. She had been called 'Queen Hikari' once. Sadly, she recalled what happened that day, though with a dry eye. (She had been quite proud of it. She had _finally_ grown up.) It was strange, to have a mythical air around her, but then, she dealt with weird. She had been a Digidestin for two groups, though…**he** had too.

"And I will explain just what my dear?" Yumi questioned as she brought out a few things from her carry on bag.

"Your past. Before we go back to your 'homeland', I need to know more than just, 'You had some bad experiences and teen age years.' Explain, now," Kayla demanded, with her frown in firm place.

Twisting the stone encrusted gold band on her right ring finger, a sapphire, Yumi gave Kayla a soft smile, "This isn't an easy story for me to tell, and I wish Ryan was here, but it is well time I tell you." With that, the story of her life, excluding her adventures in the Digital World and fibbing that part of the story. **__**

At the end, she had one quite long tale told and a load off her chest. Kayla looked at her with a slightly awed look, "Woah. That's long and quite…interesting. You're strong, I always knew that, but you're really strong, 'Mi."

Andrew looked on with a sort of bored look, "Took you long enough to finish that. What I put up with…" he muttered.

Kayla got this sort of infuriated look on her face, "You knew her story and you made her come back to that bastard ridden country [1]! I can't believe you!"

"I..I didn't mean any harm. I just couldn't back out of such a great deal. That's all!"

"Uh huh and make Hikari..er Yumi come back there?!"

"She's strong!"

"I should rip out your innards and make you eat them…"

"You wouldn't!"

"You so sure?"

"Eep!"

Needless to say, this was going to be a **long** trip.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Taichi closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The latest talk with the United States had gone well, but he still had a developing headache coming on. It was probably his sinuses acting up again.

Sighing, he closed his briefcase and glance around his hotel room to check if anything was missing from his bags. He caught the sight of a photo frame and picked it up, staring at the people in it.

He stood next to Yamato, with his left arm wrapped loosely around Yamato's shoulder and another on his sister's right shoulder. Takeru stood next to her, with his arm around her waist and blue eyes happy. They each stood there smiling.

Regret swept over him as he remembered his sister, days before she disappeared.

**_She stared out a window at the rainy weather, yet again. He tried to ignore the forlorn look on her face and tried to return to his college work. Soon after, he gave up and turned his attention to her._**

****

**_ "The rainy weather makes one feel sad, especially you, 'Kar. I remember when you were little you would always complain about the rainy gray weather," he tried to get her attention._**

****

**_ "It makes me feel better now," she replied._**

****

**_ "What do you mean?"_**

****

**_ "The weather, my mood, my soul, they're in unison right now. It makes me feel better and more controlled."_**

****

**** He had ignored her odd words, being the fool that he was, thinking that she was just having a bad day. He always missed the signs. He had been such and idiot, until that day. The day his world crashed around him.

He had been visiting a friend for a project for their college international interaction classes. He had ended up sleeping over because of how extensive the project turned out to be.

That had been the finial mistake he made with his sister.

**_Ring_**

****

**_ Ring_**

****

**_ Taichi groaned and grabbed his cell phone. If this was a telemarketer, he or she was going to listen to his extensive vocabulary. "Hello?" he groggily said._**

****

**_ "Taichi? Is Hikari sleeping over at a friend's house?" his mother's frantic voice came over the small phone._**

****

**_ "Iie. She hasn't been talking to her close friends recently, finials and all. Why? What's wrong?" hic concerned voice replied._**

****

**_ "Kami-sama, this isn't a prank," his mother's cries filled the air._**

****

**_ "Okaa-san, what's wrong with Hikari?" he demanded from his mother._**

****

**_ "She's run away."_**

****

**_ The phone dropped from his hand and he just watched it in shock. His little sister was gone, and never coming back. She had run away_**

****

**** Those four little words had shattered his world. It had shattered everyone's world that had known Hikari. All the Digidestin had been devastated, but Takeru had taken it the hardest. He kept blaming himself and ended up locking himself within himself. It had taken them months to get him back to normal.

Taichi stuffed the picture frame in his duffel style suitcase and left his hotel room and left the hotel, having checked out earlier. He told the cab driver the directions to the airport.

He arrived at the airport and made his way through it to his private delegate plane. He sat down in the less than comfy seat and waited.

Soon the plane took off from the United States. Glancing out the window at the scenery flying by, Taichi muttered a question, "Are you happy, 'Kar?"

There was no reply, but then, he would find out soon enough, even if he didn't really know.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Yamato grabbed his ringing cell phone from the stool next to him, where he had been practicing for the last ten minutes on the latest song he was toying with.

"Ishida Yamato talking," he snapped out, annoyed that he couldn't get the music to work with him.

"Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," a cheerful voice called out, "But, I have good news, so no biting my head off."

"What is it?" Yamato replied curiosity peaked.

"That charity tour _'The Road to my Heart'_ that we're doing, remember?" the voice stated.

"Yeah, the one we can't find a partner for. What about it?" Yamato asked, strumming a string on his guitar.

"Well, we found a partner. That American singer, Kanzaki Yumi, I think her name is, is working with us. She is supposedly, originally from Japan, and this is the first time in five years that she's returned," his manager excitedly said.

_Five years. That's right, Hikari's been gone five years… _

The voice of his manager brought him back from memory lane. He described what was going on and who was accompanying Kanzaki-san to Japan. They discussed times to meet up and agreed on a few days later in Kyoto at the _Home at Heart_ restaurant.

Yamato finally hung up a half an hour later and turned to look out the window and his eyes saw a picture of himself and Hikari smiling near a lake. He was flung into memory lane unexpectedly.

**_They both stood next to the lake watching people swimming, sailing, and just playing around. Neither saying a word, just enjoying the comfortable silence._**

****

**_ "Yami-nii-chan?" Hikari called out._**

****

**_ "Hai?" Yamato replied, turning to her as she gazed out at the lake. Her eyes held a look that was a mix between happiness and questioning._**

****

**_ "Have you ever questioned your love for my brother?"_**

****

**_ "Iie."_**

****

**_ "And you love him completely?"_**

****

**_ "I wouldn't be so sure about that. I know that I love him, a lot, but my love keeps growing everyday. Why do ask? Are things with Take not working out?" Yamato asked, alarmed._**

****

**_ "Iie, it's prefect bliss. It's so great, I really wonder if I deserve this, at all," Yamato tried to cut in, "I know. I'm a 'great girl' and' deserve a loving partner'. It's just so perfect. I was wondering about the love, if I just could never love Takeru enough. I just don't know if I deserve him. Please don't say that I do. It's my own insecurities."_**

****

**_ Yamato closed his eyes and added, "Takeru believes the same of you. He wonders if this bliss is real. He once asked me to pinch him, after you kissed him, I believe."_**

****

**_ Hikari giggled, "Taichi had to do the same for me too." She leaned against Yamato, "I'm lucky to have brothers like you and Taichi."_**

****

**_ "As we are lucky to have you. Our families belong together, you know."_**

****

**_ "Hai, they do."_**

****

Yamato sighed and looked out the window and worried, about the future, about the past, about Hikari.

_Will I ever see you again?_

Little did he know, it would be sooner than he thought.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Finally_, Yumi thought as the plane announced the arrival in Japan. Kyoto, but they were in Japan. The land she had though she would never return. The land where her past lay and memories haunted her.

Suddenly, she felt an aching in her heart. She just couldn't get over him and it annoyed her quite a but at times and saddened her at other. Shaking off, she pulled out her CD and handed it to Kayla, "This tour is going to be called _The Road to my Heart_, a charity thing, Kay, meaning that we are going to do break up songs, heart ache songs, love songs, the works. So, I brought some heart broken songs and some others, their really random old songs that we can make remakes of." (A/N – This is the future-ish. Let's pretend these songs are 20, 30 years old, work with me here!)

Kayla nodded and grinned, "Well, this is going to be great for our duo work."

"OH! I almost forgot to tell you who we were working with for this charity thing." Andrew exclaimed.

"Dummy," Kayla sighed.

"Take that back!"

"No."

"I schedule your work!"

"I pay you."

"Well…um…I am the only person who could put up with you!"

"Yet again, I pay you."

"You know, you're right."

"Idiot…"

"Hey!"

Yumi groaned, "Someone save me from this insanity!" Both of her friends stopped fighting and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Yumi," they chorused.

"You guys really got that down," Yumi grinned at the pair.

Andrew cleared his throat, "ANYWAY, you are working with a Mr. Yamato Ishida."

Yumi blanched, "Pardon me?"

"It's this Yamato guy, what's so wrong about that?" Kayla asked the questioned that was plaguing Andrew's mind.

"Have you looked up anything on him?" Yumi questioned her manager/agent.

Andrew frowned and replied, "No, is there something I should know?"

"His brother is Takeru."

And there was silence.

**- End Chapter**

****

[1] - Kayla's just mad, nothing against Japan.

****

**Author Notes** – Finally, the next installment in_ Rainfall_ is done! I'm sorry it took me so long, six different beginnings. Summer has been insane and the computers are crappy, along with my Dad's attitude. How do you guys like it? I'm so proud of the prelude to _Rainfall_, though. I finally gave the background that was annoying me to write. It's called _Looking Back_. Now, reviews and then I must run. Dad's about to barbecue me. --() Damn him.

**And I love your Dad.**

I named the voice in my head/muse, Kayla. She has an attitude like the Kayla from here. I named her that why, I have no clue… It means 'Wise One' and she isn't wise.

**I feel so loved.**

Onward, to the reviews!

Chapter One – (these were posted in _Looking Back)_

**Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic** – I can't thank you enough for reviewing and saying that you can connect a song to my story. You have no clue how honored I am. They are OOC, eh, they need to be for this.

**PHENIXHEART** – Thanks for reviewing, and as for Takeru's situation, well, this **is** Hikari's point if view (kind of). He may or may not be cheating on her. We'll all see soon. J

**Dragons star** – Thanks for understanding. You guys are what keep me sane these days. Especially with Kayla around. ::ducks pans:: See! She's abusive, but then she's in my head. --;;

**RougeSummersLover** – I know, no one can see Takeru doing that to Hikari, but like I said before. This is from Hikari's point of view (more or less), we haven't seen Takeru's part in everything, really.

**Yakari Taito** – Thanks for your support and I promise we will see Taichi and Matt more. For the life of me I can't remember his Japanese name. Oh dear, better go look that up.

**Calmer of the Storm** – Heh, I'll be updating more when I stop reaching plot holes. Damn them.. J I'm beginning to love this story more the SPCF, really! Thanks for all the support. It's people like you that I love! Not that way..eww..

**Redrose** – And I have updated…er… more or less. Thanks that you like it so far!

**Lil Gold Fishie** – Heh, I'm working on a new trend, I hope. I love stories when the main female character runs away, and it translated to this. Oh, recognize her? Nope, she's changed her looks and attitude. I mean, Hikari (Yumi) has long brown hair and blue contacts. I'm thinking about giving her green eyes and she has an "I-don't-give-a-damn" attitude. Nope, nothing like little innocent Kari.

Looking Back – 

**RougeSummersLover –** I'm glad it cleared up a few things, it ended up making this SO much easier to write, the sixth time (--;;) Takeru's POV is kinda here. And see, he still loves her! As for the confusion, revealed in later chapters.

**Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic –** Thanks for adding me to your Author Alert list! It makes me feel so important. I'm glad to have you as a reviewer, you're a great person. :) I'm really glad it cleared up some stuff.

**Yakari Taito – **I'm SORRY!! I was having a brain lapse and kept wanting to spell it Yamoto for some odd reason. Forgive me….please?

**Notes - **School starts up in less than two weeks fro me and volleyball season is starting too, so maybe I can get my updates to be **slightly** regulated. I'm saying about once a month? With school no one knows how long.

**_PLEASE R&R!!_****__**

_-Lady Selenity_****


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Digimon. That is all.**

_Warning – Gay pairings are used and there is language and love-ish stuff abounds in here. If you do not like it, leave and please do not flame, you have been warned._

Rainfall

Chapter 3 – _Intermissions in Life_

When Andrew had contacted the band, _Wolf's Rain, _manager, he had never expected a mess as large as this one. He had never thought that the band's leader would be married to Yumi's older brother or than his younger brother was her ex. The looks Kayla was giving him scared him more than ever. All he could do was hope he didn't die that day.

Yumi sighed and placed her head in her hands, "It's ok. I was going to run into one of them sometime soon, I knew that as soon as I agreed to this."

Kayla nodded and turned to her dear and close friend. She spared Andrew one last glare, though, but she moved to get he CD that Yumi had put on the table and glanced at the label, "I'm seeing a reoccurring theme, 'Mi."

Yumi chuckled, "Don't you always. All they are are songs that I found looking through old files a few years back. Don't worry, I'm fine. I have Ryan, remember, my fiancé."

"Ah, yes, the man you are to marry in what? Four months?" Kayla smiled as the subject changed, "I better still be a bridesmaid!"

Yumi rolled her eyes and saw out of the corner of her eyes that Andrew was retreating into leaving the plane, which had landed quite a while ago, "Always, my dear. Now, let's see where we are to go to get a rest because of jetlag, which I am sure you will have."

Kayla just grinned as she allowed her friend to led her out the doors as they chatted about the upcoming wedding.

Hordes of people stood out there yelling and screaming their names as they exited. _Fan girls, lovely._

When she caught sight of the guys, she just rolled her eyes. They had all the luck, fan **girls** and **guys**. At moments like this, she wished she was attached to someone, like Yumi was, and then they would stop screaming her name.

That's when she heard the reporter talking to some man, or at least trying to, coming from a terminal near hers.

"Yamagi-san, please tell us how the relations with the United States is going! Do you have any comment about he controversy going on about your partner?" the loud reporter yelled out.

Yumi blanched and stopped talking about the last preparations that needed to take place over her wedding dress. She turned her head, trying to get a glimpse at the man in question.

"I will not be answering any questions today, thank you very much, but I must leave," a brunette haired man stated, firmly as he pushed by the horde of reporters.

"Kayla," Yumi whispered in a low voice, "That was my brother."

Kayla paled to match Yumi with wide eyes, "Really?"

"Hai, that was he. I just want to run into his arms, please help me. I don't think I can do this," Yumi desperately said, eyes wide.

Kayla kept walking to the limo that was a mere fifteen feet away and held onto Yumi's arm, "You can, Yumi. You can do this. You have been doing this for the last five years. Keep it up, you can do it."

Yumi nodded and regained some of her color just in time to catch Taichi's eyes. They locked their chocolate eyes, though hers where covered by contacts. She could have sworn he knew her secret right there and then, but he broke the gaze and unlocked a burnt orange car and drove away with a small frown playing in his face.

Kayla and Yumi both got in the limo and relaxed as the black limo drove away from the airport. Yumi watched as her homeland passed by in a blur.

_This is going to be hard._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ryan grumbled as he and the rest of the band got off his own private plane. They had been sent on a different plane to watch over the gear and make sure nothing broke. He knew that his place was with Yumi and he didn't like this.

Not one bit.

He and the other guys had a bad feeling about the whole thing. They had all agreed on it and had agreed that as soon as this little charity tour was over they were jumping on the plane back to the US and not coming back.

His cell phone rang; bring him out of his thoughts.

"'Lo" he said as he directed the guys taking the instruments out of the plane on where to take them.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Wordy," a cheerful voice greeted him on the other end.

His mood brightened considerably, "How are you, love?"

Her voice dampened a bit, worrying him, "I'm fine, really. I just ran into someone, more or less."

Ryan's eyes darkened, "Who?"

"Taichi-nii-chan," was the dim reply.

"Your brother?" Ryan exclaimed, this put a dent in the plan.

"Yeah, and guess what else. Andrew messed up big time," Yumi stated in a bored tone.

"He told the others who you are and there is a big welcoming party you need to go to," Ryan joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Close enough. We're touring with Ishida-Yamagi Yamato, my ex's older brother and my brother-in-law."

Your brother is GAY?!"

"Hai and the problem is?"

"Eh, I'm just amazed."

"Uh huh. You know, that was Kayla's reaction too. Hmm…"

"Anyway, I'll be at the hotel soon. We're almost done here. We're suppose to meet our 'partner' tomorrow at noon, I believe at a restaurant _Home at Heart_."

"This shall prove to be interesting."

"Indeed, take care love."

"See you soon. Love you."

"Ditto. Bye."

Ryan turned to Evan, who had walked over during his conversation with Yumi, "She's in the limo and she's fine, just a bit stressed. She ran into her brother."

"That's good. She's probably going to be real jumpy during this trip and I don't blame her," Evan said as he ran a hand through his hair, "We better make sure that she's ok, though. You know how she is and not telling us how she really feels about stuff." At the look he was receiving from Ryan, "I don't like her like **that**! She's my little sister, kinda."

Ryan sighed, "I know, I'm just really overprotective, sadly."

"Don't we know it!" laughed Daniel, Dan, as he and Andrew, Drew, (pianist, not manager) walked up to the duo.

"Yeah," Drew laughed too as memories came back to him, "After you two got engaged, you almost punched me for giving Yumi a kiss on the cheek for good luck."

Ryan blushed while the others laughed, "It's not my fault that I thought you were putting the moves on my fiancée!"

They laughed and chatted as they reached their separate cars waiting for them in the parking lot of the airport. Time to visit the hotel and a certain bed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Taichi drove away from the blonde woman and her brunette friend with quite a bit on his mind. The blonde girl acted like Hikari, but it couldn't be Hikari. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

_But her roots looked brown and there are color contacts. Hikari wore low prescription contacts in High School after all that time in the dark room at school._

Flipping open his cell phone, Taichi pressed the speed dial button and selected a number. He then pressed it to his ear as he waited for the other person to pick up the phone.

"Ishida Yamato speaking."

"Koshii, it's me."

"Taichi! It's good to hear from you."

"And I'm home, driving home, actually."

"You're home early."

"Yeah, the delegates didn't really want to be there, and we made it quick. So, I'm here now. I have a question, have you heard anything recently?"

"Iie."

_Then, it might be Hikari. No, it can't be. It's probably some delegate's daughter I've seen before._

"Oh. Why don't get everyone back together here in Kyoto? We need to get together again, I miss them," Taichi sighed as he drove up to the gates of his and Yamato's mansion and nodded to the guards who let him through the massive gates that kept many people out of their mansion.

"I've been thinking about that too. We can invite them to our home. Jou was going to take some time off soon, and we need to get Takeru away from the computers," Yamato replied.

"Hai, then. It's set. I'll call them and see if we can get them over to the house, soon."

"I have a meeting tomorrow at lunch, will you come with me? It's with the group that is going to work with me for the charity tour."

"Sure, though, I thought you couldn't find anyone?"

"Well, in Japan, we couldn't, but this American singer who is a native born Japanese citizen, wanted to do it. Or that's what her manger said to mine."

"What's his name?"

"Her name is Kanzaki Yumi. A tall blonde with blue eyes, she made her name known about five years ago."

Taichi drove into his garage and parked, "I saw her and some brunette girl with her. Who is she?"

"Cambride Kayla, a singer and model who sings with Kanzaki-san, she's dating a band member, Watergate Daniel, I think."

"What about Kanzaki-san?"

"She's engaged to another band member Entz Ryan. They're going to get married in a few months. What's with all the questions?"

"Kanzaki-san reminded me of Hikari."

"Oh."

"Are Gatomon and Patamon still missing?"

"Hai. No one can find them. It's like they disappeared off the face of the world. They disappeared shortly after Takeru and Hikari split."

They talked some more and hung up with the promise of meeting at the house in an hour. Taichi was still reeling from his meeting with Yumi and he didn't know why. Mystery surrounded her and he was going to figure out what connected him to her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A shadowy figure stood in front of a pool of water and watched as the scenes played out below it. Feathery wings shown as did the figure of a woman. She stood and watched every once and while she stirred the water to show a different scene.

A tall male figure walked in, with feathery white wings as well and watched the woman as she did what she did. "Playing watcher again?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, fate was altered and I **must** make sure it stays on course this time. We can not afford anymore mess ups, not now," the woman replied not moving from her position.

"But you do not need to watch their every move." He stated as he walked to her side and gazed as the scene between Taichi and Yamato take place.

"The Digital World is falling apart, I will not sit aside this time. I cannot allow it to fall apart. It is my home!" she angrily retorted.

"As it is mine, but we must allow some things to take their course. Calm down, my lady. We do not need another parallel dimension to worry about from your meddling," he calmly replied.

"Don't call me that," she whispered as she stirred the water yet again to see Takeru working. Tears fell from her eyes, "Please don't call me that."

"I must and you know that," he replied and shook his head. "I love you and you know that, but until the time comes we can not really be together. I can not touch you."

He laid his hand above the water and it glowed a gold color around Takeru, "Hope, believe yet again. Love is still there. Look for your Light."

"You shouldn't have," she murmured, "You shouldn't toy with him yet. We are to not mess with what is happening there, yet."

"Yet I must," he replied and stirred the water to see Yumi laying on her bed with tears running down her cheeks as she regretted leaving her brother and the broken look in his eyes and remembering all her friends. "You must as well."

She nodded and laid her hand just above the water, "Little Light look within yourself and release your doubts. Become what you once where, the reincarnate if the Goddess of Light." Her hand glowed a light pink.

The two angels stood above the pool and watched as the rest of fate played out to fulfill the destiny that should have taken place years ago and mend too hearts that hurt too much to describe.

The female angel let tears silently fall down her cheeks and watched as Yumi looked out her window. The male angel watched Takeru as he looked out his office window, also.

And it began to rain.

**- End Chapter**

_Authors Note - _ Hey, I updated quickly! I'm just giving something back to you guys. I'm sorry that this isn't as long as the other chapter, but it's filler, yet again. Yamato and Taichi actually meet Yumi in the next chapter, I hope. In a car ride to San Anotinio and back is where the last part came in. It was a little bunny that said, "Hey use me. This is an anime." Also, what to do with the Digital World? All right there. Sorry about everything with the rain, but it has to go with the title and just how the story flows. Thanks for the reviews! It makes me feel so much better.

Reviews 

**RougeSummersLovers **– Yeah, Teeks still loves Hikari. I really can't see it any other way. But then, that's just me. Yumi is going to marry Ryan. Andrew is like a brother. I wrote the chapter, just before you sent in your review, suprising me, considering Andrew 'kisses' Yumi. :) Yes, she is defiantly going to play with Yamato. I just can't wait to write that part, which I'll probally start as soon as I post this. Izzy is engaged to some chick that I have yet to make up the name of. Not someone really important, but now that you brought that up, I might. Hmm… that would explain some lose ends, thanks! Did I update soon enough? ::snickers::

**Dragons star** – That was a cliffy? I thought it wasn't. Man, I have like cliffhanger must write illness going on or something. Shucks… I just updated because I could this time, and also because I would rather finish it now that I am supposedly grounded. More like half grounded. --;; You know. I really an starting to love reviewers with advice like this. You guys are great. Life is weird lately, I'll agree, with school starting up soon, agh…

**Yakari Taito** – I'm glad your not mad at me. I was really worriedly for a bit. Yamoto, really, where did I come up with that? Thanks for the encouragement.

**Christy** – I know you want to know what will happen between Hikari and Takeru, but I can't have them meet too soon. I'm really sorry, but too soon would mess the whole story up. There will be a ton of almost's though. Thanks for the encouragement though.

**Tsunami-chaos – **I'm going to be added to your favorite list?! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I feel so so loves. - Takari the whole way. Takeru and Rini, please forgive me if I gag. I hate that character. With much reason too.

**Hikari-4-Takeru** – Thanks for the review. Is this soon enough?

**Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic** – You know, you have the longest name to type but don't change, I'm always looking forward to your review. AGH! It was a cliffy?! I have a problem with those. Is this one? I need to work on that. ::scribbles on a piece of paper:: Favorite List? Oh my gosh, thank you so much. You make me feel so important. I have it mostly covered, but if you find any and want to send them in, I'll use them. I need to change a couple of mine. You start later than me, lucky. I start on the 11th. Only 9 more days of freedom.

_Notes_ – Ok, finishing notes. Thanks again for reviewing and supporting me. I'll try to start working on the next chapter, but then, I need to work on SPCF, too. You know, my ex has an account on , and he updated the other day. If he finds this, dear lord spare me. He's a Takari fan too. Oh I'm so dead. I used names also. Yeah, can't you see that I'm freaking out. Breath in, breath out and hope like hell that he doesn't find this. Fuck, I'm so dead. Well, I'll update soon, hopefully. And still be alive

_-Lady Selenity_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own Digimon only my original characters and personalities. How long do I have to keep telling you people this?! Oh, I also don't own Avril Lavigne's song 'Anything But Ordinary'. I really like it though.

_This chapter is dedicated to Sora. She doesn't really know about this story, but she is my Kayla. Take care of yourself, my dear friend. And never lose your loving nature and keep chasing after your crushes!_

Rainfall

_Chapter Four_ – Expected and Unexpected Meetings

Kayla knocked on Yumi's hotel door the next morning to find it slightly ajar. She opened it a bit wider to look inside and found Yumi lying on her bed on her side facing her window, away from Kayla. Seeing that all was calm, or so she though, she moved to leave the room when she caught sight of Yumi's reflection in the window. Her eyes were puffy, and red Kayla guessed, and she was sobbing quietly to herself, with tears pouring down her cheeks, masked by the sound of the rain pounding on the window itself.

"Yumi," Kayla hesitantly called out as she moved to Yumi's side. During times like this Yumi could be a bit violent or really weepy, it depended.

Yumi rolled over on her side and stared out at Kayla through watery brown eyes, unhidden by contacts. Tears still poured down her cheeks as she sobbed and hugged Kayla.

"Shh. He doesn't deserve your tears, 'Mi. Forget him," Kayla murmured as she ran her hand though Yumi's hair trying to calm her sobbing friend.

"This isn't about **him**, Kay. It's about nii-chan. Dear Kami-sama, did you see his eyes? They positively radiated sadness ant it was my entire fault. I don't want to know how the others are taking it. What about Sora, or Yolei or even Yamato? We were all so close and if I broke them, I swear, I'll never forgive myself," Yumi cried aloud, "It's always my fault."

"Yumi, snap out of that. It isn't your fault! It never was or ever will be," Kayla firmly replied.

Yumi nodded and began to wipe away her tears. She was stronger than this! She could beat this out in the end. She moved to her sink and began to clean up. Yumi fingered a strand of her dyed blonde hair and turned to Kayla.

"Kayla, since we are going to meet some old friends, why not give them a shock," Yumi smiled. At Kayla's shocked look of 'You're-going-to-tell-them?!' Yumi snickered, "Iie. Not today, later maybe, but not today. Taichi suspects something, I know that, so why not give him what he wants?"

Kayla raised a dark eyebrow, "And that, exactly, is what?"

Yumi giggled, "His little sister, of course."

Kayla's eyes widened "Scare him stock-still. Me like."

Her partner in crime grinned with a mischievous hint in her eyes, "Do you know where the brown hair dye is and the scissors are? I need a make over."

Kayla laughed and began to look around in her bag.

And it began to clear outside.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Takeru watched as the rain fell down in his office, his work long forgotten as he pondered the sudden downpour.

_It matches my mood though._

His cell phone rang before he could go any deeper into his depression. He picked it up and answered it, "Hello."

"Take!" the familiar voice of Ishida Yamato came from the phone, "Are you at work, this early?"

"Hai, 'Mato," Takeru sighed. He couldn't lie to his brother and he knew he was going to get a long lecture. Yay…yeah right.

"Don't spend so much time at that office of yours! You should be doing other things like-" Yamato began the dreaded lecture, when Taichi interrupted, "Oh hush you, he doesn't want to get a lecture from you and I don't want to hear it, now give me the phone.

There were a few moments of silence before Taichi's voice came over the phone, "Gomen Take. He can't keep his shut." There was a scoffing sound and an ahem, before Taichi continued, "Anyway, we're calling for a get together. Yami's doing a charity tour to a couple places in town, and remembered how long it's been, since we've been together."

Taichi stopped there. It brought back bad memories.

**_"Us. That's what's wrong."_**

****

**_"We should break up."_**

"So can you come?" It was Taichi's voice, yet he was lost in memories. "Hai," he said in a far away voice.

"That's great," Taichi's voice was excited, "Just come to the house tomorrow. 'K? We both love you, Yamagi-Ishida Kyo Yamato [1] stop making those faces right now. And we'll see you soon, or we'll come hunting."

The conversation ended, leaving Takeru in dreamland. He picked up a letter that had been sent to him with no return address, no nothing, just a simple, handwritten letter.

_Dear Takeru, _

_You know a Yamagi Hikari and she bears you no ill will over the break up, but beyond that I believe there is something you and she both know nothing about. She isn't anywhere near you, but she still loves you. She knows that, but wishes to not acknowledge the fact, but one day soon will. Take care of yourself._

There was no name and it had been waiting for him on his desk. His disposition began to brighten. Hikari still loved him, in part of her heart and probably hadn't wanted to break up with him. He let a small smile come onto his face. But he still didn't understand.

And the clouds still hung in the sky, but the sun shined.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The female angel smiled. "They are going in the right direction. They have forgiven each other, slightly."

The other laughed, "Slightly, yes, but the reincarnate of Light's path is a bit different than expected."

"Everyone grows up," she defended her young adult charge she watched over, "What about yours? In that parallel dimension, he was a writer. Here he works with computers."

"Ah, but that is why every dimension is different," he gazed down at Hikari as she and Kayla dyed her hair and as Takeru finished up the program he had worked on for months. "She took after you," he murmured and tugged in the braid that held her rich brunette hair.

"And he did after you," she replied as he hugged her again. Suddenly she looked very nervous, "You shouldn't do that, what if the council sees?"

"I really care less, right now," he whispered with his face in her hair.

"We are serving our punishment right now. We should not be doing anything like this right now. We shouldn't even be in the same room right now!" she shouted.

He sighed and stepped away from her, "As you wish."

"'As you wish?!'" she mocked him, "Do you think I wished that our arranged partners to find out about affair? You think I wished to be forbidden to love you for the last four hundred years? You think I wished this disaster between those two? You think I wished for any of this?!"

"Love," he began.

"Don't 'Love' me," she glared, "I gambled with love and lost my powers and my own child to the earth. Don't tell me what to do!"

The male angel was at a lost of what to say and sighed, "I shall leave then." And with that said, he left the room with a flick of his hand.

The woman collapsed in tears. She turned her eyes upward, "Is this what you wanted Council? I have lost the one I love the most and my child, even though she isn't his. What else do you want?!"

Her sobbing echoed off the walls of the room she was in and the pool of water rippled of it's own accord and a voice sounded through the room, "No, it's never what I wanted."

And then, it was silent.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ryan knocked on his fiancée and girl friend's door. He entered when a faint "Come in" was called out to him. He entered to find the room empty and turned around to where the bath area was to find the door opened and a light inside. He opened the door a bit more and his jaw dropped.

Yumi stood next to Kayla painting her nails a light pink color. She had dyed her hair her natural brown color Her hair was also done up in a French braid that had been pinned up. She had taken out her blue contacts, so her eyes were their original chocolate color. She wore a pink tee shirt that had the words _Princess of Light_ written in cursive white writing. She wore a pair of khaki pants. She wore a pair of pink earrings and a pink necklace with her 'crest' on it. (Not that he knew that).

Kayla whipped a camera out of her purse that had been sitting on the sink and snapped a picture of Ryan's gaping face and snickered. That would be blackmail for years to come.

When Ryan had regained his composure and Kayla had stopped snickering, Yumi smiled and asked, "How do I look?"

"Well," Ryan began looking for words, "Like, um, well…"

"Yamagi Hikari?" Yumi replied, "Myself? Use whatever words you want; I don't care. I'm letting go of the past and embracing the future." She twirled around, "So what? Am I going to knock their socks off or what?"

"The former and add the guys to the list as well," Ryan dryly said.

"Oh, be nice! I really missed my hair and eye color. Contacts were getting annoying, anyway," she shrugged, "And seeing their faces and having blackmail for the next century, is a perk."

Ryan rolled his eyes and dramatically called out, "What am I to do with you?"

Yumi giggled, "Oh, I don't know. I could leave, you know."

Ryan suddenly turned serious and grabbed Yumi in his arms, "Never, 'Mi, never."

Yumi smiled and leaned forward and closed her eyes slightly and Ryan did the same, until they were an inch apart. "I love you," was echoed between each other and were about to kiss – FLASH!

The two jerked away in surprise to see Kayla grinning from ear to ear, "Hey, you forgot me, might as well make use of the moment."

The duo glanced at each other and shared a grin that made Kayla shiver and then turned to Kayla, "Oh KAYLA!" they called and ran after her sprinting form.

Three blurs ran past 'Drew, Dan and Evan as they walked to the lobby. The trio turned to each other and Evan asked, "Who was that?"

"It looked like Kayla, Ryan and some other girl," Dan replied a bit puzzled.

"Oh boy," 'Drew sighed, "When Yumi hears about this," he let his statement remain unfinished as the other two shivered, remembering Yumi's temper once upon a time.

Only they had no clue that they other girl was Yumi. Yet they were soon to find out, and find out they would. The fates laughed and watched as the scenes unfold and the flashes of a certain camera. They loved their job, for situations like this. All was the work in the day of a deity.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Yumi fidgeted the whole ride to the restaurant that they were meeting Yamato and, probably, Taichi for lunch. Ryan placed his hand on his fiancées as they drove in a silver car to _Home at Heart_. She had revealed to him that she was worried about revealing herself to her brother and his partner. Ryan knew it was more than that, but kept his mouth shut.

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and Yumi already knew that there was something about the place that she should know. She feared going inside, but she would not back down. Not now, not ever. She opened the door and a bell tinkled.

It was in a romance type background with some red, yellow and blue all splashed together to make the whole scenery look like a wonderful, not so small restaurant. A young woman with blonde hair stood behind a podium like object and smiled, "Hello and welcome to _Home at Heart_. Would you like a booth alone?"

Yumi relaxed her grip on Ryan's hand a bit, "Perhaps another day, ma'am. I'm Kanzaki Yumi and I'm here to meet with Ishida Yamato. Could you perhaps, take me to him?"

The girl's face turned professional, "Hai, ma'am. I'll take you to your private dining room, Kanzaki-sama."

The blonde took them to a closed off room to the side of the restaurant and led them into it, where Yamagi-Ishida Taichi and Ishida-Yamagi Yamato sat talking to a golden blonde haired woman, who had her back to the couple, who had entered. Taichi looked up and his eyes widened upon meeting Yumi's. He nudged Yamato, who looked up from his talk with the mystery woman to meet Yumi's eyes.

Their eyes widened and the blonde turned around. Familiar blue eyes met brown and widened considerably. Emotions long buried were released. A soft call reached Yumi's ears, "Hikari-chan?"

Her heart pounded in her ears, she needed to act quickly and prayed to Kami-sama that the acting lessons she had taken when she was younger and from Evan would be enough.

Yumi, with a faked a look of confusion replied, "Gomen ne, ma'am, but I do not go by the name of Hikari."

_At least, not anymore._

The blonde shook off her shock, as did Yamato and Taichi, "Gomen, I thought you were an old friend of mine. She disappeared a few years ago. My name is Takenouchi Sora. I own his little café."

Yumi smiled, happy that her old friend had found something that she loved, "It's lovely. I was just thinking about how I would love to come back more often with my fiancé, the man beside me, Cambride Ryan."

Ryan gave the trio a small smile, "Ohayo."

The look of hope in Taichi's eyes died, he had still hoped, beyond hope, that she was his little sister. His little Hikari. Yet, she wasn't.

Yumi broke an awkward silence that had filled the air with a question that left her lips before she thought, "She was close to you, wasn't she?"

Yamato nodded, "Hai, she was like a sister to Sora and I. She would be my sister-in-law. She was Taichi's younger sister." Taichi nodded.

Yumi took a seat at the table next to Taichi, unable to resist herself and Ryan took one next to her, "She loved you very much, I can tell."

Taichi's voice cracked a bit when he asked, "How do you know?"

Yumi smiled sadly. _Because I'm her, and I still love you! _

"It's written in you're eyes and from the way you talk that you loved her very much. No one can ever not love someone who loves another the amount you love her. It sounds like she couldn't take the stress of being a normal person. She didn't want to hurt you so she ran."

There was questioning look in Taichi's eyes and she looked down, "I am a case similar to hers."

_More than you can imagine, Taichi-nii-chan._

Ryan took her hand again and squeezed it, "Well, onto other topics," Sora smiled as she rose, "I must get back to the kitchen, can't leave some people in that place, they might burn it down." She looked back at Yumi. "I sense a kindred spirit in you. We need to get together and go shopping or something."

"Or something," Yumi grinned. "I'll get your number from these guys later." As Sora left, the air seemed to lighten as they began to discuss the charity concert.

It was planned to span over a week and all the concerts were in Kyoto, Japan. There was to be a concert per day, meaning that there needed to be a variety of songs. It was a charity drive for people with diseases in the heart and they would be playing a few concerts at nicer areas to regular concerts for everyone and all the money, earned or donated would go to the Kyoto Heart Fund. It had been name, prior to, _Road to My Heart_.

Kayla entered later, apologizing that she had run into an old friend and traffic, with a face made. "Gomen again. If she hadn't kept me back," she sighed, "Childhood friend, what can I say?"

They agreed to that and chatted a bit more on various songs that they should use. Many titles came up, but the ones that would be used were not set. It was a brainstorming meeting. Yamato and Taichi noticed the amount of heart break songs that Yumi knew, but didn't question it. After what had happened earlier, they didn't want to make her run down any old memories, again.

"Well," Kayla grinned as she leaned back in her chair, "This worked out real easily. And the meal was great!" She gave a 'thumbs up' to the waitress who had entered, "My compliments to the chief."

Yamato smiled, "Hai, it was. Now, shall we meet up again tomorrow?"

Ryan replied, "Yes, we need to work on the songs that we should use, and also get used to the stage and with each other."

Taichi added, "I agree with that and if you don't mind, we would like to bring some old friends to watch for a little bit."

Yumi nodded in ascent to the idea, for she knew whom it would be, probably, "That would be best, having an audience. They can tell us what was wrong, and if we suck at the moment."

Taichi yawned and stood up, "Well, I'm still a bit tired from my diplomatic journey in the Untied Stated, so I'll be leaving. See you tomorrow."

They soon parted ways and Sora came over to Yumi, "How about we take that little get to know each other trip now?"

Yumi grinned and threw Ryan the keys to the car, "I like your thinking. Kayla will probably come as well, she has our ride."

The three girls grinned as they jumped into Kayla's purple convertible. And Kayla turned on the radio as she drove down the street, the wind in everyone's hair as they laughed and chatted. They seemed to click in a way the Digidestin did. They felt and acted like they had known each other all their life. It was weird to Yumi, but she dismissed it as a song came on the radio and all three girls sang along.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

Yumi smiled as she moved to the beat in the car and as Kayla just sang her heart out while driving. Sora just sat in the back singing and moving along with the beat, though she was a bit off key. This was her life and it was anything but ordinary, but she would never change it, never.

  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

She gave a wry smile; this song was like her life in an odd sort of way. **His **deception had left a mark on her heart, and Ryan had been able to heal that wound. This song, it described her all too well.

  
To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Yumi threw her head back and looked at the sky, her life had been anything, but boring. Or ordinary. She had had adventures in a digital world and saved it numerous times, she had run away from home to become a singer. Yup, her life was different.

  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

But Ryan had also make a mark on her life, one that would soon be permanent. She looked at her engagement ring and smiled. Soon she would be married to Ryan, soon the world would be right.

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

_Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is this beautiful  
accident turbulent succulent  
I'm feeling permanent  
No way I won't taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away_

The world was great, it was beautiful and she was glad she hadn't wasted her life away in some classroom as she had planned earlier, though she did have a teaching degree, she loved music, traveling from place to place even more. She loved traveling and seeing new things. Looking around, she saw that she had missed Japan and the way it was, especially all the sakura trees that would be in bloom soon. She was glad she did guard herself so closely and let what come, come and take it head on.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby_

But then, she was weird that way. Not many people could put up with a traveling life style or the style of the rich and famous, but she did and she loved it. Insanity wasn't an aliment; it was her nature.

  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Maybe once more she would see her brother and her family before leaving, maybe just one more time and maybe that would be the last time that they would see Hikari.

  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

As the song ended, Kayla entered the mall's parking lot and looked over her sunglasses at the two others and grinned, "We're he-re."

The only question was would the mall survive a visit from the trio?

Probably not.

**- End Chapter

* * *

**

[1] Middle name is made up. He was reminding of the 'Damn Cat' from _Fruit Baskets_, me no own.

* * *

_Author Notes_ – Hey, it took me a bit longer than I expected and I'm not too happy with the meeting, but then it all worked out in an old way. I really don't know hat to say besides… I START SCHOOL IN THREE DAYS!! WAAHHH!! Ahem.

**::rolls eyes:: Dear Lord, she's insane.**

And I wasn't before?

**And she's feeling back to normal, shoot.**

::rolls eyes also:: I give up. Review responses time.

* * *

_Reviews _

**Yakari Taito** – The new chapter is here! :) Took me long enough though. --;; I'm really happy about continuing so soon, it's easier, though, with one story.

**Anime Ambreen** – If that's your bro, well then, I shall leave him out. You know, all little bros are like that. Mine is really really like that. This time I am sure that I did not leave a cliffy. Watch you guys say I did, so my luck. I'd love the songs and it works with the plot too. Yeah, school is so soon, bleh. I agree with you on the ex thing. Plz don't find this Jason…

**Tsunami-chaos** – Yup, takari all the way. I'm a huge fan. Animefan85, I think, has some great ones. He writes really well. I'm glad you like this story. I really don't like Kali (Rini) anymore than you do, I really hate her, but can't help but admire her a bit, for her strength. Who don't marry? Kali and Teeks or Ryan and Yumi? You'll see about Ryan and Yumi, their ending is quite interesting, as far as I have planned.

**RougeSummersLover** – Thanks for what you said about the chappie, I feel so happy that you liked it. Concerts in two or three chappies. They need to practice first and I need to work on a few plot holes here and there.

**_EVERYONE READ THIS PART!!_**

No, it's not Angemon and Angewoman, originally, it was going to be, surprisingly, but I got a light bulb from looking over old fanfics of mine.

**_YOU CAN NOW STOP READING IF YOU WANT!!_**

Well, you got this chapter do you like it?

**Dragons star** – You know what? I AM SO GLAD I HAVE PEOPLE LIKE YOU AROUND! You're no-nonsense tone is something I need to hear on a daily basis. I'm pretty sad, aren't I? Thank God that you said that. :) Please, if I say anything like that again, yell at me, ok? Thanks again. Oh, and are they in any way killed, the characters that is. I was really worried about that.

**Bingo-chan** – Welcome to reviewing section, cool penname. :) Thanks for your support. As for proofing my chapters, THANK YOU FOR SAYING THAT! I'm sorry, I'm really new to this and am trying to work out the kinks in my style, really, I am. It's just at times I'm like, "Must get this finished soon" and forget, but thanks for saying that, I'll really look over it again. Thanks!

**Calmer of the Storm** – So'k about the last chapter, everyone has a life. I'm glad you like the change of pace, I was really scared about how everyone would react to it, but everyone loves it. And I'm happy I'm not dead either, I need something to keep me sane aka fan fiction. Well, I came up with this. Heh. Thanks again.

**Zakura** - Thank you for reviewing and for telling me that I should be writing Kanzaki-sama. I'll edit that someday soon, hopefully. I plan on editing a few things and you helped me speed up the process; thank you again. :)

* * *

_Author Notes – _Right now, I'm kinda in a manga mood, so I'll finish up with some manga I've read recently and found enjoyable, in turn maybe you can tell me some things you like about them, or some good fan fictions from that area that you like.

I recently read_ Magic Knight Rayearth II_ (I have yet to finish the fist part) and have become, strangely, addicted to Umi/Clef fanfics and really good Hikaru fics. I'm on an angst streak for Umi, weird, yeah I know and Hikaru (oh the horror, Hikaru not perky. I'm a bit leery on the Fuu/Ferio stories, I have no clue why, I guess I need to read a really good one, I guess. Anyone know one? Oh and for the anime, where can you find it? I can't find the DVDS!!

_Fruit Baskets_, this is GREAT! Though I have only read the first one. I love the ending and the Kyo/Toharu/Yuki triangle. I'm leaning more toward Yuki/Toharu at the moment. Anyone know where I can find the books, besides my library?

I'm taken to the story _Miracle Girls_ I'm really a sucker for those stories every once and a while. _Sailor Moon_ caught me that way as did _Tokyo Mew Mew_, which I can't find the stinkin' last book! Nothing against the book, I just can't find it and want to read it so bad! Oh, _Marmalade Boy_ is good. That's how I got into character for Yumi this chapter, by reading the 7th book's ending.

_Crescent Moon_ is great! If you have not read it, buy it! The author writes so well! She's new, I think, and is really funny. It's about another race called the Lunar Race that can change at will, sometimes, to what we call monster, werewolves, Vampires, etc and the story behind the Moonlight Bandits and a young girls dealing with them. A must buy and needs to made into an anime series, if not already. Please check it out and tell me how feel about it!

That's it for now, signing off!

_- Lady Selenity_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own Digimon, nor the song 'Pieces of Me'. If I did, Season 3 and 4 would have had the Digidestin's kids in it and Pieces of Me would be the theme song, somehow... Yet, do you see that? No. SO I DON'T OWN IT! Have a nice day. :)

Rainfall

Chapter Five – _Meet Again_

Yumi yawned as she rose from her bed and glanced blearily around. First, her eyes caught the shape of her hotel clock that's red numbers glowed the time. 5:45. Groaning, she fell back onto the bed.

_It's too early to be up, let alone thinking._

But, sadly, sleep eluded her grasp, yet again and she rose from her bed. As quietly as she could, she made her way through the dark room, trying not to wake her roommate. Kayla wasn't a morning person, no doubt about that.

She yawned again as she shed her bed clothes, consisting of a large t-shirt and pair of pajama pants and entered the confines of the shower that was already running. Blessing the thing called hot water; Yumi showered and reemerged awakened and clean.

Wrapping a towel around her lithe body, acquired from extensive dancing and swimming exercises, she walked back out to the room to find Kayla, deep in sleep. Yumi gave a small smile. Just like Taichi.

Shaking her head (and effectively splashing water still in her still damp hair around), Yumi let the thought go back to the recesses of her mind and moved her wardrobe. Picking out a pair of black biker shorts and a white tank top and some other bare essentials, Yumi reentered the lighted bathroom to change.

When she had finished with that part of her morning functions, she grabbed a black jacket and put on some running shoes and socks. She glanced back at Kayla's sleeping form and shook her hair, placed in a braid. Yumi left a note saying that she had gone out to exercise and that those who slept in were never going to catch the worm. And she left the room.

She jogged down the early streets in Kyoto, having spent some time here; she knew the streets fairly well and ran down to the park, near by. She saw a blonde haired man with blue eyes. He looked familiar, somehow. She continued jogging until she reached the lake.

It was beautiful in the morning. The sun was just coming up and the sky was a deep blue with its pink and orange clouds in the morning and when one jogs up and reaches that spot in the morning in a park of the park not paved and a bit farther away from the city noises and its just nature. Well, it seems like a piece of heaven on earth.

Smiling, Yumi sat at the bottom of a weeping willow. It was a wonderful sight, if only she had someone to share it with. An image of a smiling Takeru came to mind and her smile turned sour.

_Why hadn't it been Ryan that came to mind? Do I still love Takeru?_

She began to jog again to rid herself of those thoughts. And from her mind she did.

But her heart still beat a yes.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Takeru had woken up early and for some reason, he knew he had to get up. It was as though he **knew** something would happen, and he would miss it if he didn't get up now.

And so, he did.

Showering, just to get the grime from working with computers late off him, he hurried past his clock. 6:01. He had to hurry.

He grabbed a pair of jogging pants and an old t-shirt, he changed, swiftly, and hurried to the door and slipped a pair of running shoes onto his socked feet. Takeru ran down the steps from his apartment to the bottom floor (four flights of stairs).

He reached a fork in the paved path as soon as he left his apartment area, to the park, or nearby school. He usually went the path to the school, so he could jog on the track, but the 'pull' tugged him toward the park.

And he followed it.

He, in his own mind, would have been a fool not to have followed. He jogged toward the main area, a rose garden. Just about a few meters into the park, he jogged past another jogger and he turn the corner.

He knew it. He had missed what he had come for. He went down another path to go back to his apartment. He had to call work and tell that he would be gone the rest of the week.

He had a meeting to get to.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The female angel frowned. She had been so close to getting them together again. Yet, Hikari's feelings were resurfacing, that was good. She was at an emotional turning point. Even if she hadn't interfered, Hikari would have discovered that she and Ryan wouldn't work. Why not speed up the process?

And then a small orb floated to her. She turned her attention to the orb and touched it. "You're presence is requested at a council meeting, angel," a quiet voice floated out.

Her expression worsened. She had been summoned, this could not be good. Not at all.

Staring longingly at the pool of water, she sighed and then turned. She followed the orb out of the room. Her wings expanded to their full length once they reached outside. It felt good to stretch.

She teleported to the hall in a flurry of white feathers, her own signature of teleporting. It was a brilliant white and hurt her eyes, even though she was a light angel, in more ways than one. Her dark brown eyes held the frown that her face did not. She would not show anything, not to them, not again.

She smoothed her simple white robes that acted like a dress. It had on it a few embroideries, but not many, to show that she was serving her punishment. Her 400 years without her lover close, never touching, or suppose to at least.

The orb floated ahead and she followed. It reached a large door that led to the council that awaited her inside. The female angel pushed them open and walked inside.

At the back of the room five council members sat at their seats. Various expressions ranged on their wizened faces, weariness, surprise, anger and, strangely, understanding. Three men and two women sat there as they waited for her to reach them. They had judged her before, and she knew them well.

On the far left a younger blue eyed, silver haired woman sat, primly. She was Madam Rose. A woman who looked the part of a flower, but she had her thorns. She had been the most adamant against her in her case. She glowered at the younger angel.

Next to her was a brunette haired man, also with blue eyes. He looked slightly older than Madam Rose. He was Master Leonardo. He had been unbiased in her case and didn't bite unless you did first. His eyes were tired for some reason.

On the far right, Madam Liona sat. She had also been against the younger angel. Her eyes held surprise that she hadn't seen the last time she had looked into those brown eyes. Her dirty blonde hair fell around her. The younger angel felt like screaming at the older woman, but settled for a short glare before looking at the man next to her.

He looked indifferent and she knew he wasn't. He was her old teacher, Master Triton. His light blonde hair, wavy, was pulled into a low ponytail and he smiled at her. It was reassuring to see those green eyes twinkling at her. She turned her attention to the man in the middle. The head of the council, the one who had decided her fate.

Master Harold was the one to be worried about. His emerald eyes seemed to glance into her soul and his raven hair was also in a low ponytail. He watched her with a look of understanding on his face. He was the youngest on the council, but most experienced.

She had reached them and awaited their reasoning for why she was there. She still had a century for her sentence, not knowing why she was here, but she suspected something.

"It is good to see you again, Lady Selene," Master Harold began, emerald eyes twinkling, strangely, "And in better conditions than before."

Lady Selene, the young brown hair and brown eyed angel nodded, "Yes, Harold-sama."

Harold's eyes seemed to hold a smile within them, "I see you have learned in the past four hundred years. Good, but it was not what I wished."

A delicate eyebrow rose a bit on Selene's face. She could not restrain her shock, but she held her tongue, at least.

"Well," Madam Rose took over with a glare, "You are here because of some of the things you have been doing lately. Have you not been at the Pool of Fate?"

"Yes," Selene replied, seething inside.

_Must...not...yell..._

Madam Rose's eyes widened in a sort of victory, "And you have no permission!"

Selene felt like smirking, "But I do."

Madam Liona broke in before Rose could continue, "But when? We were not told."

"The Fates have their ways of doing things," Selene mysteriously replied, enjoying the whole thing thoroughly, "This is something I have a part in. Since another angel has decided to mess up what was to happen."

"And how," Master Leonardo asked, "Does this have to do with you?"

Selene's eyes darkened, "This angel messed with my descendent, Yamagi Hikari or Kanzaki Yumi as she goes by now, because of **her** involvement. You know Hikari better as the heir to the Kingdom of Light in the Digital World."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Yumi showered again, she loved warm water. And by that time it was nearly eight thirty. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out a pair of biker shorts, the others were sweaty, and a t-shirt that read, "Beat of my Heart Tour. A Yumi Kanzaki Tour." The t-shirt was black. She changed quickly. It was time to wake someone up.

Grinning at her sleeping roommate, she walked over to Kayla's bed. Se yanked the covers off her friend and dumped the ice bucket, filled with ice, on Kayla. And ran.

The reaction was instantaneous. Kayla jerked upward with a screech, unearthly sound. She looked down at the ice and glanced around the room and saw Yumi making a break for the door; she let out a war call and began the chase.

...Which ended as soon as Yumi reached the stairs. Kayla had finally figured out that she was chasing her best friend down the stairs in her pajamas. "Oh hell," she swore with a yawn, "This is too early for this."

And Kayla went back to the room and snuggled into Yumi's ice and wet-free bed.

Yumi gave an exasperated sigh and went downstairs for some of the continental breakfast this hotel had. She might as well get some tea and cereal. Kayla wouldn't be moving for a bit.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A half an hour later and fifteen autographs later, Yumi had left a call on Ryan's cell phone telling him that she was going to the stage and would practice for a bit on her own. She also reminded them that they should be there in an hour and a half to get together with Yamato and his friends to finalize the songs and practice for tomorrow night's concert.

She jingled the keys to her convertible (she and Kayla had an obsession with those and Beetles) as she hummed a random tune. She opened the door and turned the key in the engine and drove.

Today seemed like an okay day, and that was good in her mind. She smiled as she drove and randomly sang to various songs on the radio. Some radio station had a stint going on with her songs, trying not to blush, she sang along. She wasn't that great of a singer, at least she thought so.

Sighing as her younger mannerism showed, yet again, she parked at the indoor plaza where she would be singing. She grabbed her bag that held her usual necessities, a bottle of water, make up, wallet, ID, microphone, cell phone, and a few more random items. She entered past the guard quickly and headed toward the stage.

It was a large room, but when where they not. The instruments were already up, as the guys had done while she, Sora and Kayla had gone on their shopping spree and cleared three stores put in a matter of thirty minutes. They hadn't bought everything. Only the items they really wanted. Like shoes.

Grinning, she pulled out her microphone and a CD and inserted the CD into the boom box and put the handless microphone around her ear and the box clipped on her shorts.

Then she hit the play button.

The music began to play and Yumi turned the volume up high. She had earlier stuffed earplugs in her ears. Thank heaven for those. And hot water too.

She closed her eyes and hummed the beginning. She felt the music float around her. This was it, this was her freedom.

Then she sang.

_On a Monday I am waiting_

_Tuesday I am fading_

_And by Wednesday I can't sleep_

_Then the phone rings I hear you_

_And the darkness is a clear view_

_Cause you've come to rescue me_

She opened her eyes, seeing, yet not. Her brown eyes were glazed over as she sang. She took a few steps to the right of the stage and danced. It was the moves she had come up earlier with a fellow dancer and Kayla. They had made up their own dance to this song. She normally didn't dance, but today, she did.

_Fall, with you I fall so fast_

_I can hardly catch my breath_

_I hope it lasts_

She never noticed the person who entered. He had done so quietly. He was supposed to meet up with Yamato here. But when he couldn't find Yamato, he went to the stage. And saw her.

She was like an angel, like that angel from so long ago.

The one he still loved.

_Ohhhh_

_It seems like I can finally_

_Rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhh_

_It's as if you know me better_

_Than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_Pieces of Me_, _it's just right that I sing it. I sing it for the part of me that still is broken and longs for **him**. The song that I found in that CD, a song I had long forgotten. A part of me that I had forgotten._

She ignored the world around her and spun on her heel, eyes closed again. She knew where the items for the band where, she wouldn't fall.

She wouldn't fall again.

She wouldn't allow herself to break again.

_I am moody and messy_

_I get restless and it's senseless_

_How you never seem to care_

_When I'm angry you listen_

_Make me happy it's your mission_

_And you won't stop till I'm there_

He had fallen once and hoped he never would again. He hadn't wanted anyone ever, beside her, and yet, he found himself staring after this unknown girl.

This unknown, angel like girl, no woman.

His eyes imagined a pair of pure white wings attached to her shoulder blades and feather's falling around her. She seemed so heavenly.

Yamato had always said he should have been a writer.

_Fall, sometimes I fall so fast_

_When I hit that bottom crash_

_You're all I have_

Yumi ran her hands through her hair and pulled it loose, spilling everywhere. He had been her lifeline, and now...

_He still is._

Her heart beat out the answer, she didn't love Ryan as much as she thought. And somewhere deep down, she had always known.

_Ohhhh_

_It seems like I can finally_

_Rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhh_

_It's as if you know me better_

_Than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

His eyes searched for hers, imaging them to be chocolate. Like milk chocolate. Like her hair that she had pulled out with skilled fingers.

He couldn't find her eyes, unfortunately.

But he came to another conclusion.

He was falling.

**Again.**

Hopefully this time, he wouldn't ever land.

_How do you know?_

_Everything I'm about to say_

_Am I that obvious?_

_And if it's written on my face_

_I hope it never goes away_

_Yea_

She opened her eyes and glanced at her hand before closing them tightly again. What would Ryan say?

_Had she just used him?_

She winced, she had never meant to hurt him, but she could never love him like she did...T...**him**.

But how could she love one, and yet, another?

Ryan was like a best friend, but more.

Ryan was like a twin, she never had.

**He wasn't.**

_On a Monday I am waiting_

_By Tuesday I am fading _

_Into your arms_

_So I can breathe_

She was so beautiful. She could never compare to another, not even... not even his other loves.

There, he said it.

Now, maybe she would stop haunting him.

_Ohhhh_

_It seems like I can finally_

_Rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

She had always and would always love **him**.

Now, all she had to do was find him.

All she would wish that if he was right in front of her.

_Ohhhh_

_It's as if you know me better_

_Than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

After the last words ended, she opened her eyes to find a figure leaning against the back wall of the room, clapping. He had a small smile on his face, yet she couldn't make out another other than his mouth.

She was about to open her mouth when he stepped out of the shadows. Chocolate and sky blue eyes met and held.

He was there.

And she couldn't believe it.

"T..Takeru?"

**- End Chapter**

_Author Notes_ Yes, I meant for that to be a cliffy. I just feel evil today, but, I'm not too sure. I need sleep, badly. This chapter was planned to be completely different, but I like this way better. And don't worry, Takeru and Yumi/Hikari won't be getting comfy anytime soon. And some others will come visit. If everything goes with the new outline, it's the 5th one!

Thank you so much for all your reviews. It really helps me write and double check my writing, even though I have, like no time anymore, I made this come out in a week and about a half. It's better than 2 months. That's my only comment.

**Reviews**

**Dragons star** – I'm glad you like this story and I'm trying not to rush the plot, but it's a bit hard. After a weeks worth of English lectures in writing, I'm trying to improve my writing__ _This story is in the 'Work in Process' stage for me._ Until I can get more time and edit my chapters, I can't really proof. Also, I suck at editing at times and with my own stories, I really do. I am very glad to have reviewers like you reviewing my stories

I'm glad that you're carefree like that. More power to you. And I agree with your 'strictness' there are some fanfiction out there that are junk (no offense to anyone, but it just is), and I hope I will not be added to that list. I need reality checks and thank heavens that you do it.

**Anime Ambreen** – I'm sorry I haven't replied to your e-mail!! I have so little time and Thursday is the only day that I actually leave school on time and don't stay after for weight room or v-ball games. Agh, e-mail me again and I'll reply. I promise!

**Calmer of the Storm** – I'm sorry that I didn't get to get this up before you left! I am so freakin' busy nowadays. This summer I did, like, nothing and woah, volleyball is my life. Geesh, no free time. Then angels stuff is to clear up with the 'Digimon' part of the story and Yumi's emotions are changing. I'm really toying with her character, but I will get it down to one emotion, I hope!

**RougeSummersLover** – Sora might. She's in the next chappie, along with some others. Who is with Tai and Matt? What? I'm lost, but then, I need sleep badly. Must...find...Fruit Baskets...anime! :)

Thank you **Yakari Taito**, **Tsunami-chaos**, and **Kristifan000 **for reviewing.

_Back to Author Notes_ – I'll try to update soon, but I'm getting up at 5 am and trying to survive school. I already have a test, Monday. Any tips on to survive High School please tell me. Yeah, I'm a freshman, a fishy! You really didn't think I was that young, didja? I really need to go and go to sleep. I'm really happy though, I found an old friend from elementary school! :) Kit Kat, it's great that we're back together! ::hug:: I've missed you. Oh, and we won our volleyball game! Yay! One win, two losses. --;; Yeah, we're not great. See you around soon!

E-mail me if you need anything or want to chat! **_R&R!!!!_**

_-Lady Selenity_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - Look at chapters 1-5 for the exact same thing. I own nothing, besides my characters.

Rainfall 

Chapter 6 – _Undoing the Knots_

"T...Takeru?"

Yumi's heart raced in her ears; she couldn't believe it. This blonde haired, blue eyed beauty, who was so familiar, couldn't be him. He couldn't be her Takeru.

_Wait a second, **her** Takeru?!_

_What else is he? You love him, don't you?_

_I do, but that's not the point. He could be married for all I know!_

_But you don't, and until that moment, you will think of him as yours._

Takeru, however, did not know of Yumi's inner demonic conflict. He tilted his head to the side, an unconscious habit, and stared at her with wide blue eyes. The whole stance and look was too familiar for Yumi, who had to control the blush that was trying to rise into her cheeks. Then he asked her a question.

One she didn't want to hear.

"Do I know you?"

Her heart sunk into her gut and she tried to control the tears she knew were coming. "Iie, you don't. Please forgive me for my out burst, your brother told me so much about you I felt like I knew you."

_Lies, all lies. You know me. You know me better than I know myself, Ru-kun._

She bowed at the waist in a traditional Japanese bow, awaiting his response. She would only come up when he did that or forgave her, at the most.

_She's lying_, a voice whispered in Takeru's mind. _She knows you. She knows it and we know it too._

But the question remained, who was she? He knew her stage name was Kanzaki Yumi, but what was her real name?

"Ah, it's fine Kanzaki-sama, but please," he bent down to place a finger under her chin, so she could see his face, "Please feel free to call me Takeru or add the –kun, if you wish."

The tears she had just repressed came back full force. Her eyes began to cloud up, but they didn't fall. She wouldn't let them. He was still so sweet, just like his eight-year-old self, when she had first met him. Exactly like he had been, when he had saved her from Pidemon ad helped Patamon digivolve into his final form.

And she would be damned if she let him slip through her fingers this time.

This time there was no Kali to try and break them up, no relationship before to mess up, or no friends pressuring them on. There was nothing and she would have been a fool to let it go to waste.

She had always believed in fate and destiny and chances.

And they were trying to tell her something.

_But what about last time?_

There was always the little nagging voice that sat in the back of her mind and she was getting ready to hurt it. It always made her doubt, making her ruin the first chance and she wouldn't let the second go to waste.

Sure, she still had memories that haunted her. Sure, she was scared like no tomorrow at the moment. Sure, she still was engaged to Ryan. But, she pushed it all to the back of her mind, firmly and successfully.

Coming out of her bow and taking her hand in Takeru's free hand, she stared at his eyes. Two calm blue oceans stared back. Just looking in his eyes made her feel lightheaded, and she had a leap of faith.

Hopefully, this time she would land safely.

"And you must call me Yumi or Yumi-chan if you wish."

And Takeru smiled.

A true smile, not the fake one he was used to. A real smile. Yumi smiled back at him and they did something, neither anticipated nor expected at all.

They leaned in and kissed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Madam Rose's jaw dropped, Madam Leone's eyes held disbelief, Master Leonardo's eyebrows rose and Master Triton's hand twitched, for he had know this was going to come. Master Harold just nodded.

All because of her outburst.

Selene grinned.

"Now that you **finally** understand," she began, "I shall tell you a tale, a tale about Yamagi Hikari, heir to the throne of Light."

"She was in her last year of high school, and all I n the world was right. She had been accepted into a wonderful teaching school already, she had great friends and family, school was fine, and she had a wonderful relationship with her boyfriend, Takeru, or as we know it, the heir to the throne of Hope.

But then it fell apart.

Satome Kali or Rini, as she preferred to be called entered her class toward the middle of the second semester. Rini wanted something, something already taken, but she would do anything to have. She wanted Takeru."

Selene paused for a moment, taking in the faces of the council (mostly horror) and a deep breath and continued her tale of woe and heartbreak.

"Rini did everything in her power to seduce Takeru, but he was so in love with Hikari, he was immune to it. Then she took a look at the couple. In order to break the couple up, she would have to break the weaker link, Hikari, for she couldn't believe that Takeru loved her as much as he did. She decided something.

She decided to break them up for good. Right then and there.

Rini threatened Hikari, who never told anyone, stole Takeru away from Hikari, making him doing things with her while he had to be with Hikari. She planted and grew the seed of doubt in Hikari's heart, and it bloomed, beautifully.

Hikari grew jealous, depressed and bitter. But then she met up with four men visiting Japan from America. They had a band and needed a lead female singer. Hikari fit the bill perfectly. They were a bit older than her, but they got along wonderfully. But then it came time for them to leave and Hikari had to choose, leave or stay.

She chose to leave.

She took her last final, grabbed the last of her luggage and left a note for her family and friends before boarding a plane to America under the name Kanzaki Yumi, who over the next five years would become a famous singer, world famous to be exact, for her heart breaking songs.

Takeru, though, blamed himself and was heartbroken. He pushed Kali away, who disappeared. His friends and brother, helped bring him out of his depression, but he still falls into it every once and a while. They all do, because they lost their Light and most of their Hope.

Five years later, though, Yumi returns to Japan for a weeklong charity tour and will not return, ever again. She will marry Ryan, the lead male singer in her band. I'm trying to stop that."

The council was quiet. Neither of the five spoke, they didn't know that to say. They also knew Selene wasn't done. So they stayed silent.

"I know my other crimes. Falling in love with an angel, while betrothed to another is punishable by death, I know. I also know that I am still in my punishment, but Hikari's life, future, it all means more to me than that. I want her to have the happiness that I cannot. I want her to be happy with the one she loves.

Fate agrees with me, all three do to be exact. Takeru and Hikari must be together in order for the Digital World and Real worlds to connect and come together. I am to give the two a push. A push that will put their delayed destiny back on track. That is what and why I am doing this. I just want Hikari to be happy. Now I await your response," Selene quietly added the last part.

The four lower council members argued amongst themselves about what they should do and Selene's speech in general, but Harold just sat there, quiet and not moving. When the four were silent for a moment, he acted.

"I find Lady Selene not guilty of any crimes and that her punishment has been served, as has her lovers. There is no discussion on this matter," Harold stated and waved a land to two bottles. One pink and another gold.

He conjured up another orb and sent it off somewhere in a wave of his hand. Madam Rose, however, was not done yet.

"WHAT?! You allow her off the hook. She should die for he crimes against us and all angels in general!" she raged, glaring at Selene.

"Shut up," Leone ground out, "I will not listen to you say things like that to my daughter like that. Shut up."

Rose was taken aback, not use to having Leone protect her daughter, as was Selene, who gave out a laugh, harsh and cold, not suiting her personality.

"You disowned me years ago, 'mother' do not call yourself that or me your 'daughter'," she turned her attention to Harold, missing her mother's saddened look and glare at Rose, who looked away.

Then, the doors to the council room burst open and in walked Selene's punished partner. Her lover.

His blonde hair was messy and blue eyes were grave and white robes covered his tan body. White wings were folded against his back. He walked with measured, precise steps to the council standing area.

"Heero, thank you for coming so quickly," Harold smiled, a first for Selene, "We have heard about Selene's 'deal' with Fate and your part in it as well, and I have come to a decision."

Heero turned and glanced at Selene, who stared straight ahead, not turning. "Though, she has already heard it. You and Selene are set free of your crimes and your magic is to be completely returned to you. And your betrothals are to be annulled. You are free to finish the soul mate rituals."

He took the two bottles and opened them. Selene and Heero were covered in their respected colors, pink and gold. As a few minutes later, Selene was wearing a white-pink dress with her symbol, light, on the back and embroidered around the sleeves, neckline and train. She also wore a necklace and earrings made from a white pink jewel. Her hair was in a French braid, wrapped around her head. Her feet were clad in pink slippers.

Heero was wearing a yellow gold robe with his symbol; hope, embroidered on it and gold slippers. He had gold bracelets on his wrists (think Malik from Yu-Gi-Oh) and his appearance stayed mostly the same.

Selene rushed to Heero's arms and whispered, "Gomen. It's bit a tiring as of late."

"It's fine," he murmured into her hair.

The council watched and couldn't help but smile. They were truly in love. Then the strangest thing happened, they began to glow a silvery white.

"What is that?" Leone exclaimed.

The couple turned to face the council, smiles on their faces and replied, "Hikari and Takeru are together and realizing their feelings, as we are."

"Why the glow?" Triton couldn't help but ask.

Selene grinned, "They're kissing."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The two broke apart quickly after they had figured out that they were kissing. Both blushed a deep crimson for different reasons. Takeru blushed because he barely knew this girl, even though he was falling in love. Yumi blushed because she couldn't believe that she was kissing Takeru and felt so much passion behind the kiss. They both knew one thing.

It had felt so right.

They moved away just as the doors opened revealing Ryan and the others, along with Taichi and Yamato. Kayla was at the back with Sora and Yolei. There were more people piling in. In short order, the whole group was there.

Yumi's cheeks got even redder, but she tried to control it, failing to do so. "Well, Yami-kun, when you say you're going to bring a few friends, I guess I should start thinking a few means thirty," she teased.

_Yami-kun?! I'm slipping, let him not have noticed!_

Yamato gave an innocent smile, "They followed me here, Mi-chan." He glanced at Takeru and his smile grew into a grin, "I see you've met my antisocial brother, Takeru."

Yumi raised an eyebrow at Takeru, "Antisocial. I can agree with that."

Takeru blushed.

The other Digidestin were staring at her in shock, aside from Taichi and Sora, they were amazed at how much she looked like Hikari. Taichi caught their eyes and nodded a 'no' to them. Their spirits dropped some, but then they all heard Yumi say, "Why don't we give them a mini-concert?'

Yamato looked thoughtful, but his eyes were playful, "Sure why not?

And so they did.

They had sung and sung their hearts out and Yumi had the last song. She stepped up to he stage and smiled out to the group, "It's been great to meet you all and I am really happy to give you a happy song." She turned to Ryan and nodded.

The music then, started up.

She sang again and finished up her mini concert. She chatted and got ready to leave. Just before she left, she grabbed Ryan.

"We need to talk," she whispered in his ear.

He nodded and grabbed his stuff. They left together and got in Yumi's car. Neither said a word, just listening to the radio for about ten minutes until Yumi pulled into a parking place at a near by park.

She killed the motor and opened the windows of the car. She turned to Ryan and twisted the jewel covered stone off her finger and handed it to Ryan, "Ryan, I need to give you this back."

Ryan looked at the ring for a bit and then smiled sadly, "I knew this would happen, as soon as I walked into the room earlier. I knew it. You still love him, don't you."

"Yes," Yumi nodded, sad that she had hurt him, "And I don't love you they way I do him. You're like an older brother to me, not really a lover."

Ryan looked her in the eyes, "I agree. We're too close friendship wise for a marriage to work."

Yumi stared at him, "You're so calm about this. Why?"

Ryan turned to look out the window, "I knew you didn't love me like you did him. I could tell in your kiss, touch, everything really. You changed when we came back here. It was evident, really."

Yumi nodded and turned the key in the engine and drove back to the hotel. It was silent the whole way. Neither knew what to say. So they said nothing at all.

Yumi parked and they both left the car, Yumi locking it and entered the building together. Just before they parted, Yumi turned to him, "Please, can we still be 'brother and sister', please." Ryan nodded and turned to his room.

He closed the door and moved to his bed. "Damn it," he hissed and punched his pillow.

Then it was silent.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

In a place high above the clouds, a woman with dirty blonde hair sat on a cloud and watched all this play out between Yumi and Ryan.

"That was not suppose to happen," she growled. Her leathery black wings stretched in response to agitation. A raven next to her cawed, trying to calm her.

She turned green eyes to it, "Oh shut up!"

This demonic angel was ticked. No, beyond ticked.

Hikari was supposed to leave and never return and marry that stupid singer, but no. She has to come back and steal Takeru back.

She would not allow that to happen. Not after all her planning and watching.

She grinned and waved up a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled on a piece of paper for a few minutes before blowing on it and folded it. She took a black box for right beside her and tied them together.

She turned to the crow and tied the package to its foot. "Take this to the angel's descendent. The one of light.

The crow flew off toward the direction of the girl and the woman laughed a demoic laugh.

Her name didn't mean dark goddess for nothing.

Her name was Kali for a reason.

No. It wouldn't end yet.

It was just beginning.

**-End Chapter

* * *

**

_Author Notes_ – And part one of the plot ends. ;) Yeah, Kali's returned. I couldn't help it. This is **way** too much like 'Peach Girl' for my liking. I just picked up on eof those books and dear lord, look at the similarties with it! Dang, got to find an orginial plot line. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I'm only running on that and teeth pain at the moment. I got 'rewired'. Owww.... I know this chapter is short, but I really am brain dead from four tests and one quiz in the last two days and staying fourteen hours at school yesterday. Sorries!

* * *

**Reviews**

**Anime Ambreen** – Ah, jeesh. I give up with the e-mail idea. I can't ever get on. I get grounded, ungrounded and grounded again. --() Thanks for the encouragement and saying that the chapter was 'great'. I was really worried about that chapter and this one on how it will go over.

**Dragons star** – Yeah, cliffy's. Authors are addicted to them. They are eally too easy to write, sadly. My cliffy was more of one of those classic ones used in animes and so is this one. Well, It's not really a cliffhanger, just an open ended ending. Thanks for all the editing help. Between you and my English teacher, I am working on editing.

Yeah, a whole lot of people like Fruit Baskets. O.o;; You're a fishy too?! I thought you were older! O.O That's been my shock of the day...

**dbzgall99** – I'm really sorry that you didn't like the song I used. If you know any god ones, please tell me. Or ones that you like. I'll try and use them. Thanks for reviewing.

**Tsunami-chaos** – I'm glad you liked the song. ::grins:: I'm addicted to the song for some reason. No, I'm not depressed. I like the 'music' itself I guess. Mesa updating!

**RougeSummersLover** – Yeah, I'm glad they got together. A bit earlier than expected, but hey, it worked. I updated, do you like?

**Christy** - ::grins:: Yeah, Teeks and Kari needed to get together and I decided sooner and so you guys wouldn't kill me. I'm glad that you reviewed. You make me really feel loved.

**Lyn-Minmay** – Yeah, it was the worst cliffy, but I loved it anyway. I'm just that way. ::pulls out a badge:: I'm part of the 'Author Addicted Cliffy Group', but it isn't helping. --;; I'm a favorite of yours?! Ohmygosh, you have just made my day!! :)

**Tiff** – Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the concept. It's something, a bit different, but really fun to write.

* * *

_Author Notes _– Thanks for reviewing. Can we beat 50? I would really love it though, if I could one day pass 100. That's my current dream. Please review guys. You're keeping me sane!

Oh, in the orginial plot, Ryan was going to die before any of the others found out. Weird I know, but things around that sceen is what made me do this one and will help me in a later sceen.

**Poll – Should Yumi reveal herself to everyone or just Takeru or her family first?**

This will help me find a lasting plan and will help be a guideline. SO VOTE!! Erm, please?

_**R&R!!**_

_-Lady Selenity_


End file.
